User blog:Captain Warrior/Broken Glass - The CW and A6 Show Episode 12 (Season 2)
Cast CW as himself A6 as himself Phil as the dog Nikki as Joe's mom Joe as Nikki's son Scene 1: Backyard (scene takes place in the backyard with CW and Phil playing fetch) CW: Here you go, Phil! (CW throws the ball) Phil: Woof woof. (Phil runs to get the ball) (Phil runs back to CW with the ball in his mouth) (Phil drops the ball) (CW picks up the ball and throws it) (Phil runs to get the ball) (Phil again runs back to CW with the ball in his mouth) (CW picks up the ball) CW: Fetch! (CW throws the ball very hard that it gets over the fence and makes a hole on Nikki and Joe's window) CW: Oh shit, we're so dead. *gulp* Phil: *angrily* Woof woof. CW: Fine, I'm so dead. Phil: *happily* Woof woof. CW: Nikki is going to be so pissed I have to do something to make her not find out. Let's see what A6 says. Scene 2: Living Room (scene changes to the living room with CW, A6, and Phil) A6: So, you made a hole on Nikki's window for throwing the ball too hard? CW: Yes. A6: Nice job. CW: Look, I didn't do it on purpose. A6: Well you shouldn't have thrown it too hard. CW: Well I wanted to do something different instead of throwing the ball lightly of where Phil can easily get it. A6: Phil can't even get it at all now! CW: I know, I'm sorry. A6: Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Nikki. CW: No! A6: No? CW: She cannot find out! A6: Doesn't she know already? CW: No, Nikki and Joe went out somewhere. I saw them leave while Phil and I was playing fetch. And I'm sure they'll be back by any minute now. I can't let her know. A6: I'm sorry, I don't think you'll have any time to hide it. You'll just have to apologize to her. CW: But she's going to be pissed as fuck. A6: Well, at least she'll know you're sorry. CW: Yeah. (CW looks out the window at the front yard and sees Nikki and Joe getting out of the car) CW: Oh crap, they're back! A6: Now's your time to be a man and apologize. CW: I thought I was already a man. (A6 laughs hysterically) CW: Dick. Scene 3: Front Yard (scene changes to outside at Nikki's front yard with her, Joe, and CW) CW: Hey Nikki, I got something that I need to tell you. Nikki: What? CW: I accidentally made a hole on one of your windows from playing fetch. I'm so very sorry, I really hope you forgive me. Nikki: I do. CW: Huh? Nikki: I forgive you. CW: Really? Nikki: Yeah, accidents happen. I'll get it fixed soon. CW: Oh, thank you. Joe: Now I'll get to see a hole on a window besides the one I have in my room. Nikki: What? Joe: Nothing. Scene 4: Back at the Backyard (scene changes to the backyard with CW and Phil playing fetch again) CW: You want the ball? Phil: Woof woof. CW: Alright, here you go. (CW pretends to give the ball to Phil but then throws it hard again and this time makes a hole on CW and A6's window) A6: *angrily* CW! CW: Phil did it. (Phil tackles CW for blaming him) Category:Blog posts